


Can't Help Falling In Love

by njhft_mgc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Anxiety, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, SLOW DANCING TO ELVIS I CRY, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, mentions of - Freeform, much cry, oh my god the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njhft_mgc/pseuds/njhft_mgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STEEB AND BUCK BEING FLUFFY AND SWEET AND ROMANTIC ON VALENTINE'S DAY THEN STUFF HAPPENS</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Where Steve and Bucky celebrate Valentine's Day in the most abrupt way possible. Or at least to Bucky it is..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IT'S 3 AM I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM DOING THIS IS MY MIND CRAP i kNOW IT'S STILL JANUARY BUT VALENTINES DAY IS STILL A FUN THInG TO WRITE ABOUT  
> edit: when you fall asleep while editing and upload at like 8 AM pro skills

It had been another long day for Bucky, who collapsed onto the living room couch the minute he walked into the room. He had attempted to go out and be productive that day, stopping by HQ quickly for the usual checkup, making sure he wasn't evil still or trying to kill one of their most vital Avenger.

Bucky then went to look for Steve, but to no avail couldn't find him at all. So slightly defeated, he went to do one thing he loved doing by himself: _drink_. 6 PM drinking was a sport for Buck at this point and after he downed a few too many shots, the bartender ringed a cab up for him to get home safely.

It's been 3 hours since then and here Bucky sat, alone and sobered up as much as he could. He wondered where Steve was, finding it weird that he's still out.

"He's usually home by now, it's like fuckin' 8 PM... What's the date?" Bucky tends to speak to himself quite a lot, he always found it strange to hear his own voice after so long of it _not really_ being him talking. It'd been the Winter Soldier talking, usually one sentence at a time because he was too busy killing people and all.

That part always had Bucky cringing, he had caused so much destruction as the Winter Soldier. But, as Steve usually tells him at these times, it wasn't Bucky doing that. He was brainwashed beyond saving, yet now it was different. He had a better life, for the most part.

"The 14th of February, huh...." Bucky wondered to himself after checking his phone, but soon after realising the important date, mentally and physically slapping himself on the forehead.

"Shit, it's Valentine's Day." He shot up off the couch, soon stumbling forward a little and holding his head from the sudden shift in position and lightness he still harboured from the alcohol yet powered through and stalked to the kitchen. The room was illuminated with dim light as he flicked it on, making a beeline for the fridge.

"Least I can do is make food, too late to go buy something."

After a few minutes of searching the limited stock in the fridge and cupboards, he decided on a simple yet delicious pasta dish with red sauce.

Steve loved the dish usually and it was seemingly easy for Bucky to put together the main dish, a side of garlic bread, and heat up a frozen apple pie he found in the freezer while still a bit drunk.

 

Buck found a half finished six pack of beer under the sink and snubbed two out, jogging to the table where the food had already been placed neatly on two plates, facing each other, putting the drinks next to them. He somehow managed to find a couple candles to pop into the table candleholders and just as he heard the door to the apartment open ominously, he lit them both happily.

"Well, doesn't it smell good in here?" Steve's bellowing yet still gentle voice rang through the house, the sounds of keys hitting the kitchen counter and poised footsteps were all that Bucky heard.

"Tried my best, Cap. Not as best as your ma used to make, but I like to take pride in her recipes." Bucky spoke with such a high tone, Steve was already cackling by the time he scooped Buck into his strong arms, placing lost kisses along the man's cheek and jaw.

"You think you're funny, ey? But whatever, we can argue after this very romantic dinner." Steve chuckled pulling back from the embrace, not enough apparently as Bucky pulled him in for one more passionate kiss.

This time it was Bucky's turn to pull away, a teasing smirk gracing his features as he walked away, leaving Steve alone in the dining room for a bit. This caused the blonde man to just seat himself, picking up a fork that was carefully placed beside the beautiful plate of pasta. New York style pasta, let him say that for sure after tasting it.

Bucky soon returned from wherever he went, iPhone music stand in one hand and Steve's phone that he snatched from him earlier in the other. Being a well acclaimed assassin spy also helped when stealing things from the pockets of your loved ones, Bucky concluded. After plugging the stand in and placing it on the side of the dinner table, Bucky searched for a song to play.

"What's with all the 70's music? I know we're old, but get some new music, babe." Bucky shallowly complained, a mischievous smile playing along his lips with Steve's annoyed scoff.

Steve may have sounded annoyed, but the moment he heard Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley slowly fill the room, he paused in his quick eating and looked up, seeing the little smile Bucky kept on, even while eating.

_Wise men say only fools rush in,_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you._

Steve swallowed thickly, a sudden rush of anxiety washing over him and he reached for the beer bottle beside him. As he gulped down most of it, his hand wandered to his pants pocket, tapping along the outline of a small box. He contemplated it for a moment, placing the bottle back down and heaving a sigh.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea,_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be._

This got Bucky's attention, who glanced to where his boyfriend pretty much sat sweating into his food.

"Is it spicy or something? I swear I didn't put any habaneros in this time." Bucky defended himself a bit, but he was genuinely concerned with Steve's current mannerisms.

Steve just shook his head, quiet laugher escaping him and he began to rise from his chair slowly, hand still ghosting over the object in his pocket.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too._

Steve sauntered his way to Bucky's side of the table, where said man was just staring him down, confusion written all over his face as his eyebrows knitted together, pushing his chair out slightly to stand up and face Steve.

Steve stopped him midway, motioning for him to stay seated when he was right in front of the other. Bucky obliged to this, glaring at Steve now because his worry was all that clouded his thoughts.

"What's wrong, Steve? You're scaring me a bit."

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

Steve took in one last deep breath before digging the small thing out of his pocket, revealing a small and square black velvet box. Bucky's eyes trailed to the thing, his features relaxing instantaneously and he looked at Steve expectantly.

Steve chuckled nervously once, settling himself down on one knee in front of Bucky, who now wore the stupidest grin on his face.

"I know this is pretty out of the blue, and crazy as well. But god, if Tony can have Pepper and Clint can have his family, I want to try as well. I know we're not the most nuclear family out there, having almost killed each other on a few occasions. Also the fact that we should be in our 80s... Besides that!"

Steve stumbled on his words for a moment and looked down, popping open the box to reveal a silver band, black engravings littered all across the front and underside and he quickly regained his composure as Buck cleared his throat, probably hiding some tears.

"We may live super crazy lives, emphasis on the super crazy, but there's always one thing I can count on that will always be there; you. You've been with me 'til the end of the line and I've stuck with you for as much of it. We've seen war together, death, loss, redemption, even more loss, and a whole lot more. But I think if we can survive all that crap, we can definitely survive this. So.."

There was a small pause, the soft playing of Elvis drowning in the background and Steve just examined Bucky's facial expressions, the way his smile was so large that his eyes were scrunched to the max. Speaking of his eyes, Buck's usually sapphire green eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill yet he held back to continue listening.

"James Buchanan Barnes, I ask this from the bottom of my old fashioned heart. I love you so god damn much, will you marry me?" Steve finally managed out, a hopeful gleam in his eye as he searched Bucky's.

_And darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.._  
_Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life._

Bucky nodded a few times, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat to come up with a reasonable answer. "Of course I'll marry you, Steve. Barely even had to ask."

Even in his time of pure glee and happiness, Buck has to throw in some good signature sarcasm in there. Steve just laughed, taking the ring out of the box and taking Bucky's metallic left hand in his, thumb rubbing along the cold surface.

Bucky wanted to ask if Steve could just put the ring on his other hand, but the other seemed to have read his mind already

"Don't worry, got it fitted for the arm. Won't be slipping off, I made sure Stark put that in the design.' Steve mentioned gently, looking up from his still kneeling position to see if he had permission yet.

It made Bucky a little uncomfortable, he never wore any jewelry on his metal arm before since it would draw attention to it, but he took a couple deep breaths to keep the panic attack at bay. This was a god damn engagement ring, he can live a little.

"O-okay, if you say so."

Steve smiled warmly, quickly slipping it onto Buck's ring finger before reaching up to give his new fiancé a kiss. Bucky responded with a wide grin and cupped the man's face, happily kissing him back with as much intensity as their very first kiss.

They'd been through so much together, it was almost an immediate yes on Bucky's end. He knew they could handle married life. If he could handle hero life, what's a marriage certificate gonna do?

"I love you so much, Steven Rogers."

Between kisses, Steve heaved a light sigh and nodded at Bucky's careful words, the still nervous tone evident in his voice but Steve knew how to calm him.

He stood up from where he was on the ground, walking to the music player and putting Elvis Presley on repeat, playing the same song over and Steve reached a hand out to where Bucky stayed seated.

"May I have this dance?" Steve's voice was as melodic as the music, Bucky taking the other's hand eagerly and standing from his chair

"Hopefully you remember what I taught you." Bucky spoke reluctantly, letting Steve rest his hand on Bucky's hip, signaling he wanted to lead.

"Well, you tried teaching me way back when to pick up the girls in school dances. Never really worked, seeing as the only person who ever agreed to dance with me was at prom of '37." Steve mumbled, swaying along to the slow hum of the tune with his soon-to-be husband.

Bucky chuckled, remembering the night vividly, "Thought I was the only one you danced with at prom."

Steve grinned widely, letting his head fall to rest on Buck's shoulder, placing a sweet kiss to the soldier's neck.

"Oh, you were. Never really got to fulfill any other dance requests after." Bucky nodded knowingly, remembering how fond Steve had been with Ms. Peggy Carter. It hurt a bit to recollect these memories, but it seemed necessary for the time.

"Maybe this dance will top the previous one, then." They laughed in unison at the comment, swaying swiftly as the chorus of the song repeated itself.

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

**Author's Note:**

> stucky proposals has always been something I've been wanting to write kbye very stressed at the moment with school so this is my way of destressing: teeth rotting stucky fluff : ' )  
> tumblr: damned-if-i-do-stucky.tumblr.com


End file.
